Hit but DON'T Run
by Ydream08
Summary: He is NOT having fun, especially when his father Adrian Ivashkov is forcing him to return to St. Vladamir's Academy. On the other hand, his mother is quite displeased even about the fact that he was born. That's why he had left home three years ago but Ivashkov family won't give up on a member just THAT easily...
1. That Morning

Chapter 1: That Morning

3:56 am.

…

…

3:57 am.

…

Sometimes the clock chooses not to go fast, _time_ chooses not to go fast…

...

This is my nineteenth birthday;a brand new year is about to start without me in St. Vladamir's Academy, or not.

…

3:59 am.

…

…

4:00 am.

...

I still have three more hours, then I would probably be forcibly taken back there.

...

I sigh.

Maybe I should stop reading a book, there is no meaning to do so when I'm about to give it a one-year-long break…

4:02 am.

So what to do…

…

Music?

…

4:03 am.

Naah, I'm not in the mood.

…

Perhaps I can pay a visit to the liquor cabinet?

…

…

4:05 am.

_A car ride will be much better_, I mumble to myself and get the keys from next to my laptop.

…

4:08 am.

I close the car's door with a loud manner, there is no one to hear so why be gentle?

…

…

4:09 am.

…

I get out of the garage.

…

…

4:13 am.

…

I'm letting my mind ease while driving.

…

…

4:13:05 am.

I hit a person while driving.


	2. She

Chapter 2: She

I sigh.

To worsen the day I had to hit someone, because seeing Adrian Ivashkov later in the day wouldn't be enough to screw it.

I stop the engine and get out. First I take a look at my car.

No change in shape, no blood...

_Good enough..._

I look around in the semi-dark to see a body lying ten meters away.

I slide my hand through my hair, guess I did kill him...or her?

I walk towards her and see that her hair is in a complete mess. Her face and arms are all covered in cuts from rolling but besides that her body parts don't lie around in an abnormal way.

_She'll have a fine funeral_, I think and while observing her I think what to do.

If I were to bury her somewhere near, they might find my fingerprints or whatever needed to pinpoint the culprit. And if I were to leave her here, she might be driven over again.

That's not a sight I want to see or cause...

Maybe I can take her with me?

Yes, that might be the best option, to travel with a corpse that is.

I sigh. AGAIN.

I lift her up and put her to the back seat. Then I close the door as I sit at the front.

I start the engine and as I do so I hear groans and bones cracking.

I look from the rearview mirror to see her straightening.

"That hurt..." she mumbles and freezes when she notices that I'M looking at her.

"You're not a human." I say narrowing my eyes.

No, no, no, PLEASE NO...

"And you're HALF human." she says and shrugs.

I stare at her deep blue eyes, and now I'm aware what I've done.

I'm not rather sure though; whether to feel grateful since I didn't kill her, or curse that I found a MOROI girl to hit with a car among all those 7 billion people in the world.

"I need a beer." I say to myself.

"Can I join?" she asks.

I sigh, _maybe I'm about to do both_.

"Why not? Since you're not DEAD." I say and drive to the nearest pub.


	3. Handcuffs

Chapter 3: Handcuffs

"Here," I say and hand her the beer. I bought whiskey because I have the feeling that today is going to be a long one.

"So tell me why you're still alive." I ask her ten minutes later out of curiosity, or at the second thought, because I am too damn bored.

She swallows rather a little amount of beer and wrinkles her nose as if she-

"I'm going to get a coke."

-hates the taste of it.

I sigh. She is a child, not a drinking partner.

"How old are-"

"My name is Sierra, thank you for asking me if I'm okay..." she says, but she sounds more annoying than sarcastic. "What is your name?"

"I don't remember asking yours."

"But you did ask my age." she snaps, her eyebrows high above her forehead.

"Because you were the one who asked to tag along. If you don't want to drink, I can just take you to your house." I say out of kindness.

"I'M drinking coke, and of course that's because I prefer it. Plus, I'm not going anywhere after searching for this place for half an hour." she says and refuses my kind offer.

It is 5:20 am already and she is right, we did spent a fair amount of time to find an open place, but that doesn't change that she is annoying.

"Sierra do I know you?" I ask thinking that I've seen her blue eyes somewhere else before. (It is _my_ time to annoy her)

"Don't think so. You're too old for me to know you." she says and shrugs.

...

I'M OLD? WHAT THE...

"I'M NINETEEN!" I burst out in anger. For a second her eyes pop out in shock but then she rolls them.

"Sorry grandpa." she mumbles and adds in a whisper, "...must be from the wrinkles."

"How old are _you_?" I ask.

"Sixteen, but I haven't seen you in St. Vladimir's Aca-" she starts to say but regrets saying it at that very second.

"So you_ are_ in St. Vladimir's Academy..."

St. Vladimir's Academy is a boarding school special for Moroii and dhampirs where Moroii can learn how to contol their elemental powers while dhampirs become guardians over time. But what she'd just said...

"Why are you here? Is it a morning jog?" I add. It isn't summer holiday and Antalya/Turkey is a rather far city from Montana/ USA.

She sinks in her chair and won't look at me in the eye for several minutes.

I force myself not to sigh.

_I have to take her with me, her parents must have gone mad..._

"Are you sure you're okay? No internal bleeding or something similar?" I ask while texting under the table.

*I know you are outside the pub, just come in and take us back*

"It should be fine. I heal fast." she says and I lift my gaze from the phone to look at her.

"What?" she shrieks. "I can heal faster than most of the Moroii."

"Yes, of course, and that's not weird..." I mumble to myself and send the text.

She sulks.

"You are rude."

"And you are a child." I say. She looks at me with killing intent.

"Then I should take my leave." she says and stands up to head to the exit.

That's when Dhampirs choose to bust the pub and scare the hell out of the few customers it has.

"We'll accompany you miss." a Dhampir says to Sierra, who was informed what 'us' meant in the text.

"And Mr. Sage will be taken as well." he says and points to another Dhampir to deal with me.

As that Dhampir puts the handcuffs around my wrists Sierra stares at me in horror.


	4. Magic

Chapter 4: Magic

"Since they let you sit next to me, I assume that you are not a robber or a murderer." she says while her eyes are fixed on the handcuffs.

"Do you have anything worthy of stealing on you?" I say and I look at her for the first time this carefully.

She is wearing a black baggy capri pants which matches with her raven black hair and a sleeveless blouse at the same color as her eyes. As I look at her bare-enough chest to try to detect a golden necklace my lips curve upwards.

"Shut up..." she says, aware of my eyes moving. She sighs and turns her gaze out of the window.

We are in the smallest private jet Adrian Ivashkov owns and because it is a necessity to dhampirs to accompany us, we ended up sitting next to each other.

It'd had been six hours since she last attempted to talk to me though.

"Guess your silent punishment didn't work." I say and scratch my scalp.

"I've never tried that. I have the feeling that you will be punished enough." she says. I know that she craves to learn why I'm in a situation like this but she doesn't ask no matter what.

"Let's make a deal." I say and I see her changing her sitting position which indicates me she is paying attention.

"I'll tell you why I'm in these," I say and shake the handcuffs which are around my wrists, "But you won't tell anyone that I hit you with my car." I add the last part in a whisper.

She doesn't say anything for minutes, thinking about the deal but I actually don't understand why. Because I didn't think she would tell it at the first place; the deal is just a precaution.

"Deal." she says and turns to me, looking me in the eye.

I don't say anything so we sit there staring at each other. Not soon after Sierra loses her patience and hits my upper arm.

"Auch!" I say and grab my arm, pretending it hurts.

"She looks at me and is about to say something when she realizes...

"Where are the handcuffs?" she shrieks.

I raise the handcuffs, holding and swinging it with a single finger and I say, "Magic."

She stares at me, her mouth wide open, for a second.

"This is your reason? YOU ARE A DAMN MAGICIAN?!"

"No," I say and shake my head as if saying, 'Are you crazy?'

"I'M just an escape machine." I say and wink at her.

She turns her head and body to the other way and curses with a loud enough voice for me to hear. Those are the last words I hear from her for the rest of the flight.


	5. St Vladimir's Academy

Chapter 5: St. Vladimir's Academy

Cold breeze caresses my face and makes me shiver. I haven't felt this kind of weather ever since I went to Turkey. Every day was sunny and considerably warm there, but here... Even stepping on the land sends chills to my spine.

Though I have another theory for the chills' reason…

"At least wear them for my sake." someone says and hits me on the back.

"That hurt..." I say, really feeling the pain. When I turn to face the person who talked, I find Jake, a dhampir with whom I went to St. Vladimir's Academy sometime ago.

He is now a fully educated Guardian, who accompanies me to the prison called school. I can't say that I'm HAPPY for him.

"How much has it been?" I say, just to start a conversation as he expects me to.

"Exactly three years and two days. Don't forget, you sneaked during your birthday party." he says and laughs at the memory. His hazel eyes shine like they used to while he laughs...

Has it really been three years?

"It was you people's fault for arranging it _after_ two days of my birth day. I had already made up my mind and planned how to escape." I say.

That year the plan for my sixteenth birthday party was for it to be a surprise. So everyone acted as though they'd forgotten. And I had believed it, not even questioning once. When I turned to sixteen that day, my anger triggered me to act on the escape plan. And one day after, morning of my "surprise birthday party" I was gone.

Nobody knew why I escaped though… And nobody will ever find out—

Jake hits me once more on the back.

"What the heck?" I say, even though I too am strong, his hits do hurt.

"You are not listening Ethan!" he says, now a bit angry but sighs afterward…

"You haven't changed…" he adds.

"Get to the point." I say because I could see the gate now…

"Your handcuffs, wear them. I don't want to get into trouble for you anymore." he says and indicates me to wear them, and if I don't his eyes assures me that he, himself, will make me do it.

I wear them as easily as I took them off. But during the process my eyes won't leave the sight of the big black gate which now was opening slowly.

"Welcome home…" I whisper not with a low voice.

"Yeah, thanks to _you_." Sierra says; she had just now arrived next to Jake.

I look at her from the corner of my eye since I'm not eager to be seen as if I am offended by her statement, and see a dhampir clinging to her in order to prevent her from escaping.

I suppress a smile forming on my face.

_At least, I'm not alone…_


	6. The Scolding

Chapter 6: Scolding

Left to right... Left to right... Left to...

He stops, turns around, looks at me and heads for the...

Up and down, up and down...

He freezes and looks at the bottle in horror. Then puts it down.

Now...

Left to right, left to right...

THIS PACING IS FUCKING ANNOYING!

"WILL YOU START SCOLDING ALREADY!" I yell at him and so he stops.

"You have no right to speak to me." he says slowly and heads for the bottle again.

...For the bottle of red wine.

"Mom hates when you drink." I sigh and say as he pours the red liquid in the glass.

"It's not only wine." he says but puts down the glass, rolling his eyes.

"Where should I start?" he asks and laughs. "How about November 15th? We can start from there..." he says and begins the pacing again.

"November 15th..." I mumble, knowing and admitting to myself that he has to talk about _that_ day.

"You thought I wouldn't know?" he says and gets the paint brush in his hand.

"You don't know what I know." I say and smile. He doesn't say anything weird since he doesn't see me smiling from where he stands.

"I know enough." he says and shrugs, he paints a line in yellow.

"So I guess you won't ask about-" I start to say but he cuts my sentence.

"Where is she?"

"It's none of your business." I say rather calmly.

He takes a deep breath and adds white to his yellow color to make it brighter.

"You've made a nice investment." he says changing the topic. I was sure that he was not interested anymore when I saw he changed the topic but...

The painting on the canvas said everything on his mind out loud.

It is full of golden lilies...

"Yeah I did." I say, and act as though I don't care.

"I will be moving there, to Antalya. There is a gorgeous sea which I want to get a look at." he says.

"Don't paint on my furniture or on the walls." I say narrowing my eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? _I_ paid for them." he says and turns to me, his smile shows me that he really is pleased about the new house. "Though I don't remember giving my credit card to you." he adds.

_Yeah you didn't, just like you didn't let us into _your_ house..._

"About that..." I say and look him in the eye. "You know how intelligent Ms. Sage is."

His eyes burn with something I cannot recognize.

"Get out..." he says in a whisper.

I get up and walk to his desk where my schedule for the school year lies.

"I will be taking-" I start to say but I see something unfamiliar on his cheeks.

"GET OUT!" he yells so I take my leave.

"A tough meeting?" Sierra says, then enters as I step out.

"I'm sincerely sorry for the previous act of mine, forgive me Ms. Dragomir." I hear Adrian Ivashkov say.

"You are forgiven, Mr. Ivashkov." Sierra says as the door closes behind her.

_He was crying..._

...

...

WAIT! WHAT _DRAGOMIR_?!


	7. Glass

Chapter 7: Glass

I heard wrong.

Yes, that's what happened, I heard wrong.

It won't hurt to be sure though...

I look around for anyone passing by and when I'm sure no one is coming I place my ear on the door. I am deafened at one side now and behind this thick carved wooden door all I can here is... ummm... NOTHING.

Maybe I can go, get a glass and it might help me with...

"What are you doing?" I hear Jake say and I turn around and lean on the door immediately.

"Waiting to get an appointment with my beloved daddy." I say but I am aware that I've lost my cool, or partially did, because for the same reason my heart is pounding like crazy just near my ear and preventing me from thinking clearly.

I was a little kid trying to overhear my dad's important business meeting.

Not that it used to happen a lot, but when it seldom did, I was always there with a glass in hand.

"Are you sure?" he says, his eye brows lifting up and eyes looking at the paper in my hand.

Schedule!

Damn it...

"I'm going to the dorms." I say and leave without another word. If he understood, there is no way I can find a reasonable lie. Or rather, I wouldn't want to, since he can understand whatever he likes. It's none of my concern.

* * *

11: 37 pm.

People are attending to their classes around these hours but I don't care. Yes, I am standing out as I walk pass the campus but there are no faces familiar to greet nor faces familiar to hate.

Everybody had graduated without me and that is expected.

I sigh, yeah, it is definitely expected.

I find my room in the boy's dormitory and open the door. It is a wide room with two beds at each sides and a bathroom attached. One bed is untouched and the other, well, he can't be more messy. There are posters here and there but the thing which catch my attention in all those cloth hills is a basketball.

Please don't wake me up with that ball, in such a case I am not sure I can guarantee your safety...

I think without helping it and sigh again, starting to wonder what kind of a roommate he will be. If he had somehow heard what I thought, he might be a durable roommate. He is currently not in here and I'm not planning on waking up until tomorrow's lessons so...

_Don't be a lesson-maniac and an early riser..._


	8. Together

Chapter 8: Together

The blue sky is stained with the black color of smoke's. It is turning to grey as the sun fades away behind the clouds.

The war continues and mighty monsters destroy everything a man can see.

I am standing there staring at the three monsters, amazed by their power but not in fear. The emerald green monster is bursting out flames to the palace as the dark-green one flies around the town in circles. I am not sure if that one will attack just like the emerald one but it sure doesn't look friendly.

Also there is the ice-blue monster.

It is lying twenty feet in front of me, not interested in the war or in its own kinds' actions. Its eyes are closed and it is breathing heavily. I walk towards it cautiously, no body wants to wake up a vicious monster.

However my guts tell me that it is already awake and aware that I'm getting closer.

I stretch out my arm and make a move to touch its rough blue skin...

Its eyes open and I freeze.

It doesn't have an iris, its eyes are only white and the black pupils of its stares at me in wonder.

People are screaming like mad and dying every second but all I can do is to be frozen there and be captivated by the powerful creature.

"Wake up!" I hear a voice. It doesn't come from that monster.

"Sleeping beauties! CLASSES HAVE STARTED SO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

I straighten immediately.

Was it a dream?

"What the fuck?!" someone yells beside me. I turn to see my roommate half-sleeping on the ground and cursing to the person who is yelling from behind the door.

I yawn and blink several times.

"YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AT THIS VERY SECOND..."

"Shut up..." I mumble and head to the door. I open it and see a forty-something years old wrinkled man with grey moustache.

He pushes me aside and steps into the room.

My roommate is now sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at me as though he thinks I'm an idiot.

"I WON'T TOLERATE THIS MESS. YOU, THEO SOMMERS," he says pointing to my roommate's face, "...ARE LATE, AGAIN!"

Theo yawns and looks at me when I crack my fingers and neck.

"Together?" I ask to him and I see a smile forming on his face.

"Together." he says and sends the first punch flying.

The old man seems to be an experienced fighter but he is caught by surprise.

As he makes a turn with the first punch I give him a second and kick him from the right side. He now is aware and catches my kick and throws me to the wall, I feel air leaving my lungs but stand up to hit him once again... But Theo knocks him out with his elbow when he hits the man hard on the head.

As I breathe and try to get a hold of myself Theo drags the man to the corridor and leaves him, locking our door afterwards.

"I can sleep three days straight?" he declares and asks me at the same time.

"Make it four." I say and I drop to bed. He laughs and lies on his bed.

"I'm Ethan." I say but when I don't hear a reply, I understand he is already asleep.


	9. Wake up

Chapter 9: Wake up

They were not just monsters...

"Hey, be careful with that!" Theo yells and brings me back from my swimming session in the pool of thought.

"Shut up..." I murmur and continue to throw the basketball. I have been doing that for the last two hours while thinking, and each time the ball bounces from the ground to the wall just above Theo's head, he pisses to his pants.

"Dude, you could have died without me. So just let me sleep." he shrieks and I doubt that he is even awake.

"Giving me a chocolate bar doesn't mean you saved my life." I say. He turns to me while lying on his bed and smirks.

"Yes, I did, because you are so stubborn that you wouldn't get out of this room even if you were to starve to death." he says and the glint in his eyes indicates me what he means by that which is... well... One word is enough of a summary: Sierra.

I smile.

"Catch." I say and throw the ball right to his stomach, he catches one second late.

Poor him.

"You want to play basketball?" he manages to ask, I shake my head as no and lie on the bed, facing the ceiling in order to end the conversation.

_Those were not monsters..._ I think remembering my dream. There was this other word just for that specie...

What was it?

"Guys! Open up! Teachers are getting mad." someone says and knocks the door.

It is 5 am.

Did she fucking camp outside of our door?

"Sierra I don't feel good, pass the message to the teacher, basketball is a dangerous sport." Theo says, he makes his voice sound as if he is suffering from lack of oxygen.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Sierra says, "Is it Sage's fault?!" she yells in fury.

Yes, she called me Sage because she still didn't know my name.

I stand up and open the door.

"I didn't lay a finger on him." I say and go back to my bed.

"Theo! Mr. Mark will kill you if you don't attend to the classes-"

"Okay okay... Give me ten minutes." he says and gives in after four days of sleeping.

Theo heads for the bathroom and I hear the door close.

"You too, you have been sleeping too much..." Sierra says to me, her voice is of a parents' voice who scolds their little child.

"Leave me alone." I mumble to the pillow.

"Eh?"

"Leave me ALONE!" I yell at her to make myself heard but when I turn around I fall...

...I fell on something?

...

...

I FELL ON SIERRA!

"What are you trying to do, you pervert!" Sierra says and shoves me off of her with a powerful punch which knocks the air out of my lungs.

She holds the doorknob and looks at me for the last time.

"Don't dare to do that again." she says and her icy blue eyes rest upon me for little bit longer than I expected them to.

She leaves the room and that's when I remember.

The monsters were all DRAGONS.


	10. Cheerful

Chapter 10: Cheerful

"It's amazing, I never could have imagined to have a friend who couldn't pass the grade for three years." Theo chimes.

He is too cheerful after 4 days of sleeping.

"Remind me to keep you awake regardless of the cost..." I say. "And it is not like that." I add, I don't want to explain to him though.

"Well, I really don't care about your reasons." he says and smiles. "You are three years older than me and we still are in the same class, that is what interests me only."

"Hmph..."

"What was your name again?"

"Ethan."

"Want to play basketball Ethan?" Theo asks and takes out the basketball he hid under his shirt.

"Are you an idiot?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

He laughs, and hits my back.

"I will be waiting at the court. Come during the lunch break." he says and leaves.

I sigh. _I don't remember saying yes to the invitation._

What is my class again? History, Martin 403. I look around, where is that Martin building?

While my eyes search around I spot on Sierra. She is surrounded by a few friends of hers and laughing.

She notices that I'm looking at her and her expression goes blank for a moment.

Then she sticks her tongue out like a seven-years old.

I laugh without realising and a tear drops on my cheek.

When I take a deep breath in to calm myself, I see Sierra looking at me with shocked eyes as if she can't believe the fact that I can laugh sincerely.

She is blushing too.

Well I can laugh as much as I like as long as she is there to see.

* * *

**I don't remember the building plan for St. Vladimir's Academy so there can be a few differences but regardless of that, I hope you've enjoyed! ^^**


	11. Basketball

Chapter 11: Basketball

Should I even go?

I am lying on the grass, it is a bit cold but is durable with the leather jacket I have on, but I still sigh and miss Turkey. Three years aren't a short amount of time and here, there is nothing that connects me to this stranger land.

My mom is back in Turkey, so is my home.

Why am I here again?

I sigh.

To refuse the inheritance, that's why.

Anyways, I can't go back after coming all the way here. And I do want to enjoy my stay here by trying Mr. Ivaskov's patience.

"I'm already on it." I mumble and smile. It was 11 am and I am currently skipping... I look at my schedule... my second class, Advanced Calculus.

A great life indeed...

I look up to the clouds, some of them shine because of the sun behind them. They are whiter and brighter.

_Sun huh..._

I missed my own sun too... My sun, my energy source, my heat, my one and only mother-

I roll to my right side just in time.

"WHAT THE-"

"Hey, sorry Ethan! My hand slipped." It was Theo.

"Did you want to screw my face?" I yell, he had dropped the damn basketball and it was going to hit me right in the face if I hadn't...

"No, but I do want to play basketball." Theo yells back, he is smiling.

"Wait for the break!" I say.

"But you are having one right now." he says and sulks. I stare at him.

"Fine, but we WILL play during the break." he says, "And could you please throw me the ball?"

I take the ball in my hand and throw it back.

"Is anyone aware that I'm gone?" I ask.

Theo sighs and is rolling his eyes at the same time, he seems to be quite displeased about what he is going to say.

"All the girls are."


	12. Number 1 of the class

Chapter 12: Number 1 of the class

"Well, you do suck at basketball." Theo says as I lie on the floor unmoving.

"It's been a long time." I mumble. For the past three years I haven't done any physical training, I went to a university and worked. That was all, except...

"Long time? You fouled a lot, have you actually ever played basketball?" Theo asks. I straighten and look at his figure which is now dribbling.

"No." I say letting out a sigh. "I was never interested."

"Then why did you agree to play?"

I stare at him, is he a joke?

The bell rings.

"Oh shoot, I thought we had more time." Theo says and offers me help. I take his hand and stand up.

"We have Combat Techniques now." he says as he looks at me.

"I can handle it." I say, he too is aware of my heavy breathing.

"Then lets get moving."he says and he starts to run all of a sudden.

"Get moving or Mr. Mark will kill you!" he shouts to me and never again looks back to me because he would "slow down" in such a case.

I laugh.

Naah, I think I will be walking at a slow pace.

* * *

The door to the gym is half open, so I stand looking inside before entering, I don't want to enter at a time when the teacher can directly focus on me and how late I am.

To my luck I arrive at a fight between two guardians. Correction, a dhampir and a moroi.

Dhampir swings a punch at breast level from the right but the moroi blocks it and throws a kick.

Dhampir is on the ground and in no condition to fight.

I snuck in behind the audience and sit down a few people away from Theo.

"Any brave dhampir who wants to challenge our number one student?" asks the teacher, as I predict, Mr. Mark.

He has this weird moustache and his grey hair is almost gone which leaves him bald on the top of his head.

"Anyone?" Mr. Mark asks once more but everybody is dead silent.

"Well then... Perhaps Mr. Ivaskov would like to demonstrate his great skill which he had no intention on improving three years ago." he says and looks directly at me. This causes everyone to look at me.

I stand up and smile at Mr Mark humbly.

"I would be pleased to help..." I look at the moroi to recognize those icy blue eyes I've been looking for the past week, "...Miss Dragomir but it would be shame to defeat her in front of the whole class." I say and as I do so, I see Sierra burning eyes pierce through me.

"Tch... I'll gladly accept your challenge." Sierra says and smiles at Mr Mark, asking if its okay to fight.

Mr Mark nods so I stand up and take my place at the arena.

"You're soaked in wet, do you really believe you can take me on?"

"Nice of you to remind me..." I say and take out my blue sleeveless shirt which leaves me with only black jeans. I see Sierra's eyes shine for a second so I smile and wink at her.

"I can take you on." I say, so the fight begins.

...I went to university and worked part-time during the last three years.

But besides that Sydney Sage made me do the house work without letting me take a break.

So yeah, I didn't do any physical training ;)

* * *

**Sorry to make you wait, hope you've enjoyed! :D**


	13. Breath-takinly IDIOT!

Chapter 13: Breath-takingly IDIOT!

**Sierra's POV**

I feel the air leaving my lungs so I cough.

_How can he..?_

_Damn I can't even use-_

He hits with his knee right at my stomach as I try to stand up. I back away a few steps and put my guard back on but he swings powerful punches at both sides constantly, I manage to block most of them but the ones that hit...

Actually the ones that hit are because of my lack of attention.

He has _great_ six-pack abs...

_Why the heck would a person remove his shirt before the fight? HEY! THIS IS CALLED LACK OF MANNERS, PLUS IN FRONT OF A LADY, TRULY UNACCEPTABLE..._

I change my gaze back into his dark blue eyes and I get a chance at a kick when his curly blond hair makes its way to cover his eyes.

I catch him right in the spot and punch him from the left(not a strong one but still is counted),then a few punches to his perfectly shaped stomach and a nice upper kick which causes him to lose balance.

Right then the door of the training grounds opens and another blond guy walks in, but an older one.

I look at him for a moment but that one second works in favor of Ethan when I find myself on the ground...

"A child indeed." he says and a dangerous smile forms on his face.

But after that his punches become weaker and his technique lacks the talent and education.

...

Must be because of Adrian Ivashkov who had just entered.

I sigh, _Ethan has a plan in his mind, I better take care of it later..._

_..._

Mr. Mark indicates for us to stop since Ethan 'looks' as if he can't fight any longer but Mr. Mark doesn't say a word as Mr. Ivashkov stares at him.

"Lesson is over. You are dismissed." Mr. Mark says so I offer Ethan my hand.

He takes it and when he manages to stand up, he falls on to me.

I shriek but don't lose my balance so we stand there weirdly 'hugging' each other as students leave.

They giggle too.

I feel blood rushing to my cheeks and a fire starts to burn withing me.

"Bare it till he leaves." Ethan whispers, his voice is calm and full of authority which he doesn't need since I was not planing on throwing him aside.

"You owe me, twice. Here and the pub" I say as I grind my teeth. He is soooo going to pay for this, but I do wonder if I _will_ be the one paying this scenes price.


	14. Terrifying Beauty

Chapter 14: Terrifying Beauty

I straighten.

Every single bone in my body cracks and finally I feel the exhaustion.

It has been so long since I last fought like this, so it was understandable but either way...

"You lost arrogant bastard." Theo says and hits me at the back as he heads for his own locker.

"I'm aware." I mumble, I shouldn't have talked back to Mr. Mark in such a way, but it was quite fun to annoy him.

What did he call me again... _Mr. Ivashkov_... HAHAHAHA!

"Why are you laugh- See you later." Theo had cut his sentence early and disappeared.

I look around at people around me and see them blushing.

_I know I'M hot, but c'mon people!_ I sigh, _weird dudes._

That's when I turn around to see her grinding her teeth and piercing me with her ice-blue eyes.

"Sightseeing?" I ask and take a spare t-shirt from my locker.

She closes my locker as I put my head through my t-shirt and pins me to the lockers when I'm finally dressed.

"Did you forget how to punch in the middle of our fight?" she asks.

I shrug.

"I have things to do." I say but she won't loosen her grip.

"Urgent." I say. The longer I look, sooner she gives in.

"Don't undress again." she says and follows me as I head to Mr. Mark's office to take care of my _urgent_ job...

"...Says the girl who entered to guys' changing room." I say and smirk.

She grunts but she seems to be more curios about to what I will do.

"Don't make a noise." I say and she nods.

* * *

"Are you serious?" she asks, her blue eyes looking shocked. Better than the angry stare...

"We had a little bit... _talk_..." I say.

"Hmmhmm. That's what I thought." She sighs and looks at me rather tiredly, and then adds "I don't think I will be friends with you."

I stare at her for a moment. Did she say...

"Fine with me." I say without realising, she nods and leaves me there to stare behind her.


	15. Break

Chapter 15: Break

...

It's almost done. I only need to fold here and here...

And...

* * *

_" Mr. Ivashkov I believe that you have the potential to transfer to the upper classes."_

_"It's Sage. I don't use that name anymore Mr. Mark."_

_He rolls his eyes._

_"Fine Ethan." He says and sighs, "I'm glad you havent forgotten the techniques and I see you still like talking absent-mindedly but I'd rather you make the things you say happen." He says and stops for a while in order to let information sink in._

_I'm not rusty and also not an idiot, old man... Geez, you haven't changed._

_"I was... Distracted..." I finally say, he was obviously asking about my match with Sierra._

_He stares at me one eyebrow high up on his forehead._

_"Hmmm, I can imagine."_

_"You don't need to imagine, and of course you won't be changing my class." I tell him as I step forword to face him._

_"However I insist-"_

_"Mr. Mark, you are not doing anything in favor of my father. Or have you forgotten the...?"_

_He grunts._

_"Okay okay fine , but **I don't think I will be friends with you.**"_

_"Huh?" I mumble._

_What friends..?_

* * *

I blink. I am staring at the unfinished paper plane.

Did I dream? Yes, of course I did, there is no way Mr. Mark said the last part.

This is why I need another break.

I fold the paper for the last time and send the paper plane flying to Chris, he gets it and after reading it he nods to me. I, too, nod and then lend my books (I forgot to buy a bag, sorry me) to Felix who is sitting next to me.

"Can you..." I start so say...

* * *

"May I go to the bathroom?" I ask.

Twenty-something years old red-headed teacher stares me for a moment, mouth full open; then nods. I smile and head to the exit.

As I walk around the building to find the window which belongs to our class, I hear a few screams.

_Chris is on action,_ I think and and stand under the window. Not much later Felix throws my books out of the window so I catch them, I yell my thanks to him and go back to dorm to drop them off.

Chris is a Moroi who specializes in the air element so all I asked of him was to create a distraction to make my leave forgettable and also to give Felix a chance to throw my things.

Plan A worked, now I want to have some fun.


	16. Party

Chapter 16: Party

_He should be around here..._

I open the fifteenth door since I left the class to find him.

_God, this is tiring! Where the hell are you Jake?_

"Don't tell me that you are lost?" someone says, I turn around to see a guy in jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Hah, me, lost? You are dreaming Will." I say and offer a bro-fist.

He laughs.

"Do you think I'll still do that?" He says, I raise an eye brow.

He sighs and carefully takes the tray which he is holding in one hand and punches back with a smile on his face.

"Nice to have you back." He adds with a sigh. I smile.

"I was never gone."

"Sending e-mail once is not what people call keeping in touch." He says and enters the room which I had just opened the door of.

He puts the tray on a desk and drops himself to his bed.

"Nice hair cut by the way." I add, his black hair was longer now, covering his green eyes.

"I tie them most of the time," he says and ties it.

"I was looking for Jake but you are good enough." I say with a sigh. "Do you know any party I can crash?" I ask and add, "I'm bored out of my mind."

Will starts to laugh his lungs out.

"Were you going to ask that to Jake? Haven't you learned already that he would sell you out after an hour?"

"Well, it would have worth it." I say smiling.

Will takes a breath in to calm down.

"There is one party two days away, a welcoming party for a new semester in St. Vladimir's." He says, with his smile it is obvious that he is mocking me.

"Why bother telling me that, it is an official party so I won't be going." I say and take the fork to dig in to Will's lunch tray.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"You've become selfish."

"And you are now a bigger moron" he snaps.

"Fine, I'll go to cafeteria. See you later."

Just when I'm about to exit I hear Will.

"Don't you have a girl yet whom you want to see in a night dress?" He says.

I don't look at him since I don't know what to say so I just walk away.

"I'll see you Thursday night." Will shouts to me from the corridor. I can hear him laughing even this far away from his room.


	17. Cafeteria

Chapter 17: Cafeteria

_This school is a labyrinth..._

"Hey!" I call to someone and go near her. She is the blonde girl with green eyes from my class. What was her name? Ummm...

"Jenny, right?" I ask, she nods as her cheeks turn into a soft red colour.

"I was looking for the cafeteria..." I start to say but she grabs my wrist and stops me. Her finger points to somewhere but she won't look me in the eye.

"I... Ummm... E-Eth..." She mumbles.

Then I realize why I remembered her name and asked for her help.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" I say, and I grab her hand instead and drag her with me. After a few steps she matches her pace with me so I turn to look at her. She is smiling and her eyes, which are staring at her feet, are sparkling with joy. I too smile.

I remembered her name because I was staring at her during the class in order to avoid listening it. And it had worked too, because in my opinion she is interesting.

* * *

"Jen! Come and sit here!" a girl yells to Jenny and for the first time I see Jenny looking straight ahead (I mean except for the class). She smiles and sits next to that girl, so I sit at the opposite side.

"Who's your friend?" the girl asks. Jenny blushes again,_ her skin is light coloured that must be the reason_, I think so I answer instead.

"Ethan Sage." I say, girl's eyes narrows in acknowledgement.

"Heard about you already, Ivashkov." she says smiling, "I'm Terry Szelsky."

If I'm not wrong...

"Szelsky? One of the royal families... But you are not a moroi." I say, I wasn't asking a question, rather I was only stating facts but Terry prefers to answer me.

"Yep, I'm a dhampir. My mom married a dhampir and her parents didn't say anything since she had three elder siblings." Terry says and shrugs. It seems like she had already gotten over it.

"Nice." I say and eat some.

"Why did you guys come here together?" Terry asks to me, causing Jenny to bend over to her tray.

"I asked to tag along, you know, I don't have many friends." I say but from the looks of it, I made Jenny bend to her tray even more.

"Then now you have us, Jenny and Terry!" Terry chimes and winks at me, she seems really happy.

"Thanks." I say.

After ten minutes of eating and not saying anything Terry starts to discuss with Jenny her possible candidates of escorts to the party which Will informed me about earlier in the day.

I'm not interested in their conversation so I look around a little to detect familiar faces.

Theo is a few tables ahead of me and is playing basketball with some guy _while_ eating.

_He is unbelievable_.

I notice Jake near the buffet talking to an elderly moroi. He doesn't seem to be having fun.

Then I notice a pair of blue eyes staring at me. However the moment I realize them they turn to someone else and won't look at me again. _She can't do this more than three days_, I think and look at her raven black hair going crazy as she continues to laugh.

"E-Ethan?" Jenny says in a low whisper and so I turn back to our table.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to... Ummm, I mean... Ummm..." Jenny stops to breathe but her teary eyes are preventing her from calming down.

She makes her hands fists and suddenly stands up.

"LET'S GO TO THE BALL TOGETHER!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

The whole cafeteria falls silent.

I stand up slowly as I feel everyone looking at me.

"Jenny?" I say slowly, my voice almost echoes in the cafeteria.

Jenny cautiously lifts her gaze to look at me.

_She is going to cry no matter what I say..._

I take her face in my hands and kiss her forehead, then I smile to her.

"Why not? Since you-" I start to say but before I can finish my sentence Jenny grabs me from my waist and is now drenching my t-shirt in her tears.

I put my arms around her and pet her head to calm her down.

_She is cute._

Terry is smiling, her smile wide enough to cover her face. Others sitting around our table must know of Jenny so they start to applaud.

Then I hear Theo yell, "THAT'S MY ROOMMATE."

_Hahahahah, that guy..._

As the whole cafeteria goes crazy I see the blue eyes staring at me in hostility but I don't care...

_We are not friends any more right...?_

* * *

**Hi there ^^**

**This chapter was a bit longer than the others and kind of different ;) So I'd appreciate your thoughts about the chapter in the reviews! Hope you have enjoyed! ^^**


	18. Condition

Chapter 18: Condition

"Eeeeeek! Congrats Jen!" Terry shrieks and hugs Jenny crushing her in between her arms.

"We have to decide on your dress!" Terry suddenly yells afterward, coming to realization.

Jenny's eyes pops open and her green eyes looks at me crying for help. But before I can say something reassuring to her Terry speaks.

"Don't choose your tie just yet, I'll tell the color to you as soon as possible to match with Jen's dress."she says to me.

As they leave me mouth full open, I think about the mess I've gotten myself into.

* * *

"Phew! It was a hard day..." Theo says and drops to the bed.

"Was it?" I ask, I was already lying on my bed ever since lunch so i have skipped half of the classes, not to mention the fact that I considered dumping Jen a moment later I accepted her invitation. Her almost crying face comes to my mind and I remember how shaky her voice was...

Am I evil for thinking of dumping her?

Yeah probably...

"Ball will be amazing!" Theo chimes to his pillow making his voice sound even thicker.

"Hmmmhmm." I mutter. I don't want to get into a deep conversation about the ball but...

"I didn't know you liked Jenny. Nice pick anyways, I had a crush on her last year but it turns out she hates basketball and everything sweaty. Well her loss. But you are pretty quick to get a date, I'm yet to decide." he adds a sigh.

...

Did i ask some kind of a nonverbal question about his love life when I blinked?!

...

"Why not go with Sierra? Seems like she won't be getting any dates with her attitude." I say. I have no clue why I said such a thing but a part of me wanted an answer, a comment.

"She already turned down five invitations and then asked a guy out herself. She is quite popular even though she is less of a talker."

...she asked a guy?

_Shit._

"That's nice to hear."

_Why do I care?_

"I was afraid she would die alone." I add.

_Because she is a damn kid who can't even drink a beer._

"O-kaaaay..." Theo stares at me. "But I don't think this ball determines our dates to that extend. But if that were to be the case-"

Our room's door slams open and two figures lean to each side.

"There is an after party you may want to join." the one at the right says, it is Jake and his smile is waaay more freakish than I've ever seen.

"Certia Badica is the host." Will says from the other side, he is holding something but I can't quite see...

"Certia?! You mean the legendary Badica's party, that is the most secret and high-class party." Theo shrieks and continues, "The rumor goes that they are taking from Principal Adrian Ivashkov's secret alcohol reservoir!"

"Taking?" I ask, one eye brow up.

"Okay 'stealing'. It is the same thing."

_Not in my dictionary_, I think and my lips curve upward.

"Sounds fun." I say and I see my old friends' eyes shine.

_That can't be good_.

"We have a condition in order to get you in though." Jake says and indicates Will to take out the thing he is holding.

Will takes a step in to our room and shows the black bag to us, it is the the kind of bag which you would receive from the dry cleaners.

"Terry told us the color of your tie." Jake says and smiles.

Will's hand goes to the zipper of the bag and unwinds it...

_Oh God..._

_The party has to worth this..._


End file.
